Could It Be
by Kamilia
Summary: I know we've been friends forever but now I think I'm feeling something totally new and after all this time I opened up my eyes now I see you were always with me
1. New Friend

"Why did I have to leave?" Cried a four year old Tea. Standing behind a tree in the park, she watched as her parents talking to a couple.

Tea and her family had moved from Tokyo to Domino yesterday because of her parent's jobs and she was crying because she had to leave all of her friends behind.

She turned around and slid down till she reached the ground and began crying even louder not hearing when a boy asked,

"What's the matter?"

Tea looked up to see a boy about her age with an unusual tri-spiky hairstyle consisting of black, red and gold bangs that gently rest over his face barely covering his beautiful violet coloured eyes.

"It's nothing important." Tea stated sadly. "It's that I just moved here yesterday and I am sad because I left my friends behind and no one here wants to be my friend."

"Than I will be your friend." The tan skinned boy said as he kneed down to reach her level and wiped the tears from what he is convince to be the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen.

Her eyes sparkle like sapphire when hit by sunlight and thought how soft her skin was as he wiped the tears away.

"Really you will? Thank you."

He smiled as he wiped the last reminding tears from her eyes before tucking her shoulder length brunette hair behind her ears before saying, "My name is Atem Mutou. What's yours?"

"My name is Tea Gardner. Nice to meet you Atem."

The two new friends talked about stuff for what seemed like an hour till they heard two females yelling. "Atem/ Tea, where are you?"

"Oh, that's my mother." They both said. "Jinx!" They stated while laughing.

Atem started to walk away but stopped and turned around to Tea and said, "Tea, promise me that we will stay friends forever no matter how far apart we may be from each other."

"I promise Atem, friends for life." Tea replied before they both got up with their hands intertwined and headed over to where the voices were coming from.

"Here I am mother." Atem said as he walked towards the two women, holding Tea's hand.

The two women saw their children holding hands and smiled at how adorable it looked.

"Atem, it's time to go home and I see you made a new friend how wonderful." His mom said.

"So this is the handsome son you told me about." Tea's mother said as she walked towards Atem. "It's nice to meet you Atem and I see you have made friends with my daughter." She smiled.

"Mom, can I come back to the park tomorrow so I can play with my new friend?" Tea asked, happily.

"No dear. You can play with him whenever you want because he lives right next door to us." She answered.

"Yesssssss." Tea shouted. "Isn't that great Atem? So we can see each other whenever we want."

"Yeah that's wonderful." Atem grinned as all four of them started to walk towards their fathers and husbands.


	2. 16 Years later

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Good morning Domino! This is Radio 94 FM and this is your morning wake up call." The radio announcer spoke with an energetic voice.

"It's morning already? But I don't want to get out of bed it feels so comfortable, I never want to get up and seen when does my pillow feel this warm and moves up and down." Tea muttered as she opened her eyes. "Wait this isn't my room it's Atem's own. Now I remember we were watching my favorite movie in his room and we must have fallen asleep." She continued while trying to get up off the bed but was stopped by two strong hands pulling her back onto Atem's bare chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist while nuzzling his face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

Atem woke up to the beep and felt a familiar, comfortable warmth leaving him and used his hands to keep it from escaping and tried to block out the sunlight by using her neck.

"Atem, I need to go to work." Tea was trying not to blush.

"Five more minutes, please?" Atem said sheepish as he held her tighter.

"Come on Atem we need to go before we're late." Tea said wishing deep down she could stay in the bed with him.

Ever since that day they meet in the park Atem ad Tea had became inseparable, doing everything together from sleepovers in each others houses to carnivals to even double dates and every time a guy broke Tea's heart he would do some breaking of his own. After they graduated from Domino University Atem got a job as an Egyptian Interior at the Domino Museum while Tea got a job as a Wedding Planner both at the age of 20 and soon after they moved in together, sharing a two storey home. Upstairs had three bedrooms and a bathroom with downstairs having a living room, kitchen, another bathroom, a dining room, guest room and a washroom.

Atem and Tea had inherited it from Atem's grandmother last year. She loved Tea just as much as her grandsons and was positive of the two getting married more than anyone else.

"Okay." Atem muttered feeling the warmth he has grown to love disappear.

As Tea got up she said, "I am sorry Atem. Every time we end up sleeping together I always end up on top of you."

"Its okay Tea, it's comforting and it helps me to sleep better at night." He replied, shyly.

"I'm going to take a shower and remember it's your turn to cook breakfast." Tea smiled.

"How about I skip the breakfast and just join you in the shower." Atem teased knowing that would make her blush.

"There is no way you are going to see me naked you pervert." Tea teased. "Besides the house as one other bathroom.

"You didn't need to hide anything from me Tea, I have already seen you naked." Atem said playfully.

"And remember I saw you naked as well last month when I came back from visiting Mom and Dad. I was taking a shower and you came home and walked in on me bare naked." Tea replied in the same tone.

"It wasn't my fault I didn't except you back till the following day so I was free to walk around the home bare as I please." Atem said. "By the way how are Mom and Dad doing?"

Since they have been best friends for so long it was only natural for him to call her parents his and vise versa.

"They are doing fine apart from having to deal with an empty nest and they were upset that you have not come to visit them. Your parents were asking me when are you and I going to product grandchildren for them, to cuddle and spoil."

"What about Yugi, how is he?"

"Yugi's doing fine he's just wishes that he could see his big brother again." Tea replied.

"I promise that I will visit them I have just been busy with the museum and I'm sorry about what my parents said. They always thought that we would have ended up together." Atem said softly before Tea excited the room. _'I love you more than you will ever know Tea but I don't want to ruin our friendship just because of my feelings.'_ Atem thought as he got up and went to the kitchen to cook.

* * *

"You cooked my favorite meal. Thank you Atem." Tea smiled before asking, "What's the occasion?"

"There's no occasion. I did it because I know you love it." Atem replied as he finished buttoning his white shirt, fixed the collar, fixed the silver chain that Tea got for his 18th birthday and zipped up his black pants.

"You're the best friend any girl could ask for." Tea said happily before they sat down and ate.

"Thank you and your welcome." Atem said as he observed what she was wearing. A purple blouse, with the silver necklace that he had brought for her 18th birthday, a black shirt that reaches just to her knees and a small high heel boot reaching just below her knees.

_'We look like a family the only thing we're missing is children. Atem I don't know how much longer I can go without telling you how I feel. That I love you.' _Tea thought.

* * *

"Tea, remember that I can't pick you up tonight. I have a date with Kamala. Are you going to be ok taking the bus?" Atem asked as they stopped in front of a church.

"I remember Atem and don't worry." Tea replied sadly before she entered the church.

Almost two months ago while doing their Friday night ritual of going to the movies, Atem accidentally collided into another person and fell to the floor. As soon as he opened his eyes he saw a girl with blonde hair, hazel eyes and a light skin tone and took a liking to her hoping that she would take the place of Tea in his heart but to no success for his heart still yearned to hold Tea in his arms and never let her go. To kiss the daylight out of her like he did when they were 13 and playing truth or dare with Joey, Mino, Yugi and Tristan and Joey had dare him to kiss Tea on the lips which he gladly obliged by and kissed. To him it was so passionate and addicting that he did want to part but had to and till this day he never regretted his first kiss nor did Tea.

"Bye my love." Atem whispered before driving off to the museum in his black 2009 Honda S2000.

* * *

"Atem, I really enjoyed our date tonight." Kamala said as he escorted her to the mansion door.

"Good night Kamala." Atem replied while thinking, _'For the entire date all she did was talk about herself and how rich she is and bad mouthing every girl that passes by the table then she spent 3 hours shopping for clothes and turned me into a bag boy.'_

"Atem, are you listening to me?" Kamala yelled at him.

"Yes I am, now here are your bags. I am really tried so I'm going to hit the hay."

"But Atem, I had something special planed for us tonight. You and me in my room alone for the entire night." She said slyly.

"I am really tried, Kamala. Maybe another time." Atem said before kissing her on the cheek and head towards his car. _'I don't know how much longer I can but up with her bitchy attitude maybe we should break up and I should tell Tea how I feel about her and hope that our feeling are the same.' _Atem thought as he drove home.

* * *

_'I knew he didn't love me and I am such a baka for ever thinking that.' _Tea thought as she sat waiting for the bus to come.

"Miss, why is a beautiful lady yourself crying?" Asked a man with long black hair catch up in a ponytail and has green eyes while wearing a black sleeveless shirt, matching colour pants and a red vest with a head headband.

_'I didn't know that I was even crying.' _Tea thought before wiping away the tears and answered, "It's not important."

"It most be important if you were crying your eyes out like that." The man replied, in a polite manner.

"I'm just a stranger to you so why would you want to hear my problems?" Tea replied.

"Because I have taking a liking to you from the first moment I saw you walking out of that church and I want to get to know you better."

"Are you asking me out?" Tea asked in surprise.

"Yes I am." He said calmly.

"I don't even know your name." she muttered.

"Its Duke Devlin creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters and world renewed duelist of all time."

"My name is Tea Gardner and if you're so famous how comes I never heard of you before."

"Because I…um have been on the down low for some time now so barely anyone talks about me." He lied.

"Really than now so if I told you I know the world's number one duelist." Tea said while whipping her reminding tears.

"You caught me I lied about the duelist part but I did invent DDM and were you lying when you said you know Atem Mutou?"

"No I wasn't." Tea said trying to fight back the tears.

"Will I wasn't lying about the other part as well. I do like you so will you go out with me, Tea?"

_'Maybe If I go out with him I could maybe get over Atem and move on with my love life. He has a girlfriend so there is no way he would be interested in me.'_ Tea thought before nodding her head for yes.

"Great! Give me your number so I can call you to confirm the day for our date." Duke said happily.

They exchange numbers before Tea headed onto the bus back home.

* * *

"Tea, I'm home." Atem said as he closed the front door. "Tea, where are you?"

"In the master bedroom Atem." Tea yelled from upstairs.

As he entered the room he saw her watching his favorite movie and asked, "Why did you start the movie without me? I would have watched it with you when I reach home."

"I thought you would be tried when you arrived so I decided to start it without you." Tea replied softly.

"Tea, what are you hiding from me?" Atem asked playfully as he lay beside her on the bed.

"Nothing. Why do you think I would be hiding something from you?"

"Because whenever you're hiding something you have always play one of my favorite movies and you do your special pout whenever I look at you."

"I'm not going to tell you." Tea said while doing her special pout that only Atem knew about.

"Well I know other ways in which you will tell me." Atem said with a grin.

"And how will you do that?"

"By tickling you in all your sensitive areas." He began tickling her.

"Atem, stop it. I'm not telling you." She laughed.

"Tea, remember I know all your weak points. Now tell me." He said.

"Atem, don't you forget I know all your sensitive areas as well."

"Oh no you don't." Atem said before doing something that surprised the both of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. Laying on top of her, Atem was enjoying kissing his crush.

Tea moaned loudly signaling that she enjoying the feeling of Atem lips onto her. She lifted his head from her neck and their eyes locked.

They lend forward and their lips collided.

Breaking the kiss he removed her shirt, to revealed her large bust before discarding it to the floor. Tea unbuttoned his shirt and threw it over to where hers was. Lying her down on the bed, he lay on top of her without breaking the kiss and placed one of his hand underneath her skirt which was drawn up pass her tights and squeezed her butt.

Separating for a moment, he dragged off her skirt, bra and underwear before tossing it to the floor, where her blouse was.

Not to feel left out, she removed the remainder of his clothing.

Both nude, Atem wasted no time and clashed his lips back onto hers. Hugging, they felt every part of each other's bodies. Moaning they enjoyed the pleasure that they were getting from each other.

Their lips separated only for a few seconds to take in a breath before lip locking once more.

Feeling all the passion coming from that one kiss, both knew what was coming next and there was no way both of them were going to object to it.

Feeling how wet she was, Tea separated her legs and wrapped them around Atem's waist. Pressed against the bed still, their hot bodies pressed against each other.

His hands made their way to her bottom while his member found Tea's.

Tea's eyes widen as she felt something enter her. It was painful and though the kiss Atem could hear muffled screams.

Hearing her screams turn into sounds of pleasure, Atem continued.

They had a very passionate love making which lasted till the dawn. It turned out to be the better than anyone of them could ever expect when it came to their first time and didn't regret anything.

* * *

Tea woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

Opening her eyes, the brunette saw that she was in her bedroom. The only thing she really remembered from last night was she and Atem talking then kissed which lead to a very passionate love making.

Everything after that was a blank.

Locking off her phone alarm she put on a long shirt and headed downstairs into the living room to see Atem sitting in the sofa and watching a show. He had on the same clothes from last night and wondered what happened after they did it.

"Hello Atem." She called out.

"Tea." He replied, getting up.

Their eyes locked. Both wanted to talk about last night but words weren't forming.

"About last night…" She spoke before her phone rang off.

Checking the caller ID she saw that it was Duke.

"We can talk later." He told her.

"Alright." She replied. Answering the call, "Hello Duke."

"_Hey Tea. About our date, how about Saturday?"_

"Date? Saturday?" She didn't know how to answer. Atem has a girlfriend but after last night, maybe just maybe he is in love with her just like how she loved him.


	3. The Date

**Knock! Knock!**

It's been a week since they made love and Atem along with Tea avoided talking about the event even though they had yearned for it to happen again.

"Atem, can you get that for me? It might be Duke." Tea yelled from upstairs.

"I'm coming." Atem said as he walked toward the door.

As he opened it he saw Duke wearing a black tux and holding a bouquet of red rose. "Come on in. She will be out in a moment." Atem said while trying to hide his jealous rage.

"You're Atem Mutou, the world's best duelist." Duke said flabbergasted as he entered the house.

"Yeah, I knew that already." Atem replied as they both sat down on the couch. "Duke let's get one thing straight. If you hurt my Tea I will hurt you in places you could never image." He said in a serious tone.

"Relax man I won't hurt her." Duke said calmly _'Well not till we reach the bedroom anyway.'_ He thought. "It sounds like you really care for her a lot almost like you're in love with her." Duke wondered.

"She's the most important person in my life and my best friend so it's only natural for me to care for her."

"That means a lot to hear you say that Atem." Tea said happily.

Both man turned around to see Tea wearing a tight, strapless black dress that reached above her knees, hair caught up in a bun and the same silver necklace that Atem brought her.

"You look beautiful, Tea." Duke said.

"Tea, you already know that you're the most important person in my life and I could never image my life without you in it." Atem said sweetly while admiring how drop died gorgeous she looked.

"Thanks Atem and you know you're the most important person in my life as well and I wouldn't know what I would do without you." She finished with the same sweet tone as Atem not realizing that Duke was watching them with a jealous rage.

"Tea, are you ready to go?" Duke asked causing Atem and Tea to be brought out of their gazing battle.

"Yes, I am just like me grab my purse." She replied.

* * *

"Tea, tell me what is the relationship between you and Atem?" Duke asked as they were seated.

"We are best friends ever since we were four years old." Tea replied while playing with her necklace.

"That's a beautiful necklace where did you get it?" Duke asked

"Atem gave me it for my 18 birthday. We were looking around for a gift to buy for his younger brother and while passing a jewelry store I saw it and wanted it for my birthday so he worked for months at a restaurant cleaning, severing and washing dishes just to get this for me and that's why this is my most prized possession and I never took it off since that day." She finished.

For the rest of the date all they did was talked mainly Duke was talking about himself, his game and how handsome he is. While Tea was thinking about Atem and how they would be at the movies right now enjoying themselves just the two of them eating popcorn and occasionally have a gazing contest for a few moments.

* * *

_'This isn't working. I thought if I went on this date I would get over Atem but all this has made me do is think how sweet, loving, gentle, kind and sensitive he is compare to other guys. I didn't think I could fall anymore in love with him but I have because my heart aches to be with him in his arms, tasting his lips onto mine and sleeping in his bed together butt naked with his arms around my bare waist after a passion night of sex.'_ Tea thought with a sad look on her face.

"Good night Tea. I enjoyed our date and maybe we could do this again sometime." Duke said as he escorted her to the door.

"Yeah, maybe we can do this again sometime." Tea said sadly as she opened the door.

"How about next week Friday at 8:00?" He implied

"I will think about it good night Duke." Tea said before closing the door and started to cry. _'I love you so much Atem till it hurts and I don't know how much longer I can go without telling you how I feel.'_ She thought.

"Tea, is that you?" Atem said as he entered the living room.

"Yes Atem it's me." Tea said as she wiped her tears away quickly.

Tea entered the living room to see Atem wearing nothing but his purple boxers, sitting on the couch. She then sat beside him while trying not to show her blush and rested on his shoulder.

Atem wrapped his arm around her waist and asked, "How was your date?"

"It was okay and I am sorry we cancelled movie night."

"It's alright I just watch a movie at the mall with Kamala before I drove her back home. I was hoping that we could make it up by watching your favorite movie 'The Notebook' but you seem a bit tried so maybe another time then." Atem said while looking sweetly at her.

"No I'm not too tried we can still watch it let me just change first while you pop it in."

Atem nodded. "You want to watch it in here or in the master room?"

"The master bedroom would do just in case one of us falls asleep. The other can just lock off the T.V and go to sleep." Tea answered before she got up and went into her room.

_'Even though Atem and that girl aren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend he is still going with that girl Tea. That means he is not interested and I need to get over him.' _Tea thought as she changed and trying so hard to fight back the tears.

After a few moments Tea came out back wearing a sleeveless light blue shirt and a mini black shorts.

Heading into bedroom, she saw the male laying on the bed, waiting for her with the remote in hand.

Atem went hard at the sight of her and thought _'Oh Ra.'_

The room was big compared to a regular master bedroom and had a large walk in closet that had in Atem's stuff on the left with Tea's stuff on the right, a king size bed at the center with a black flat screen T.V on the wall, a three mirror dresser with six draws that also had the pair's clothes in it, a flat screen desktop, a silver chandler, full length mirror and it's own bathroom.

Both of them had wanted to sleep in the master bedroom and with neither wanting to back down Atem and Tea put all their stuff in there when first moving in. Seeing as how both would not back down, the best friends came to an agreement that they could leave their things in the room just not sleep in it, so the other wouldn't feel bad. So every morning they would get their clothes from that room and head into the an whichever bathroom they felt like going into.

Tea lay down beside him.

Atem hit play on the remote before placing it on the bed.

Tea looked at the male and thought. _'He looks so handsome and I want to talk to him about last week but don't know how to. The sex was amazing and I don't regret Atem been my first. I just wonder if he regret me been his.'_

Atem turned to look at the beautiful brunette and wondered if she regretted last week. To him it was fantastic and would do it over and over again as long as it was with Tea alone.

Leaning forward their lips met for a short kiss.

Parting the male removed her shirt before kissing her once more. Tea didn't object to it and return the kiss.

Not breaking the kiss, he unhooked her bra before throwing it somewhere.

Separating Tea removed his boxers to relieve his already hard member.

Atem had the honour of removing the last remaining clothes that Tea had on and placed with the others.

The brunette laid down flat on her back before the king of games kneeled in front of her.

Parting her legs Atem slang each of his beloved legs onto his before leaning forward to kiss her lips.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Atem was brought closer to her till their bodies were pressed together.

Placing his arms around her waist, he held her gently.

Breaking the kiss, Atem spoke. "I am glad you were my first, Tea."

"I am glad you were first too, Atem. It was amazing."

Both were overjoyed by the confession.

Moving into her, both began a session of pleasure and passion that didn't end till dawn.


	4. Make it a doudle

A month skipped by with Atem and Tea still dating Kamala and Duke. The pair began staying in the master bedroom permanently where they would have sex with each other every night and on the weekend for the entire day.

The pair had a very healthy sex drive as they made love in various places with the beach, the movie theater, a parking lot, the park, their balcony, the pool at the back of the house as well as the grass back there and the roof of their house in the day been the most public places they did it.

Atem and Tea thought the other was just having sex with them for the pleasure not knowing that the other loved them more than anything else in the world.

* * *

"Here we are Tea." Duke said as the limo stopped in front of a restaurant.

"This is a beautiful place." Tea said as they entered the place.

"Devlin and guest." Duke said to the man in front of the entrance.

"Devlin and guest..." The man said, skipping threw the pages of the book. "Oh right here sir. You are right on time. Let me escort you to your table."

"I am happy you agreed to go on a date with me Tea. This is the first date we have had in a month." Duke pointed out.

"Sorry about that." Tea lied. "Something kept on coming up."

"Alright." He replied, not believing it.

As he escorted them to the table Tea saw Atem wearing a black pant and a white shirt and Kamala wearing a pink gown with a gold necklace and bracelet. She stopped in front of them and said. "Hey Atem and Kamala. I didn't know you guys were coming here."

Atem looked up and smiled when he saw Tea and answered. "Kamala recommended it for us to eat and since the four of us are here why not get a bigger table and eat together."

Tea turned to the man asked "Can we?"

"Yes you can. Please come this way ladies and gentlemen." He said calmly.

The man escorted them to a larger table for table and said "A waiter will be with you shortly."

They nodded to the man before he left and seated as in order Atem on the right with Tea beside him and their dates seating across from them. After a few moments of looking though the menu a waiter with short brown hair and blue eyes came up to them and said. "Hello, I'm Seto and how may I take your order?"

Before Tea could open her mouth Atem said while looking at her "This beautiful young lady will have the seafood special and a glass of fruit punch."

Tea smiled while looking at Atem and said "You know me too well Atem." Before saying to Seto "This handsome man will have a steak medium rare with a salad on the side and a pineapple swirl." She finished before becoming trapped into his beautiful purple eyes.

As Seto finished taking the orders he looked at Atem and Tea and said. "You two make a beautiful couple. I can see the love you two share for one another." Both Atem and Tea blushed at the comment never detaching their gaze from one another.

Duke and Kamala growled at the comment and yelled together. "They not a couple."

"Sorry." Seto said surprised.

* * *

"That was an enjoyable meal." Tea said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Yes it was." Atem stated before thinking,_ 'Mainly because you where here beside me.' _While looking at how hot Tea looked in her strapless purple dress reaches just above her knees.

"Tea let me take you back to my place for an enjoyable night." Duke said with a grin. _'I'm going to get lucky tonight.'_

"No, I would like to go home. I'm really tried." Tea said sheepish.

Atem held her hand feeling the familiar warmth returning to him and said, "How about I take you home while Duke drives home Kamala since you two live so close to each other."

"But Atem I want you to drive me home. I had special plans for us tonight." Kamala whined.

"Not tonight Kamala. I'm going to take my little Apricot home for a good night sleep." Atem said playfully.

"Atem you haven't called me that in a while." Tea said while playfully punching him on his right arm.

Since Tea's middle name is Anzu and it means Apricot Atem like to tease her with it since she disliked the taste of the fruit.

"How about it Duke? Do you mind taking her home for me?" Atem pleaded.

Duke then put on a wide grin before saying. "Sure, I don't mind taking her home."

Kamala looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Thanks Duke." Atem said before he and Tea went into the car and head home.

"Why did you do that you idiot?" Kamala yelled.

"Because we going to find a way to separate them. I am sick of seeing your boy toy looking at my property"

"You must really love her." Kamala said, calmly.

"No I don't I just want to have sex with her and afterwards dump her on the streets like trash but every time your boyfriend ruins it for me."He answered. "Do you love him, Atem I mean?" Duke asked, looking lustfully at her.

"No way! I am just with him for the fame since he is the king of games. Well since we both scored out again tonight how about you drop me home and we get lucky then we devise a plan to destroy their relationship."

Duke grin before wrapping his hand around her waist and head towards his limo.

* * *

Reach home Atem and Tea made sure to lock up the house before going to their bedroom.

Kicking off her shoes, Tea began unzipping her dress till the zipper got stuck halfway.

"Let me help you." Atem said. He had already taken off his shirt, shoes and socks when he saw her trying to unzip the dress.

"Thank you." She replied.

Atem unzipped her dress and watched as it fell to the ground. Since the dress had a built in bra, she only had on underwear. Removing her last remaining clothing, Atem touched her all over.

"Tomorrow I am going to break things off with Kamala. Even though she and I have never been serious, she treats me like her property." Atem confessed.

"That's good to hear. Never saw her as the one for you." Tea was enjoying him touching her."Want to break things off with Duke also. He and I haven't been serious either and think we are better off apart than together."

"We can break things off with them tomorrow for now I want to enjoy the alone time with my favorite girl."

Tea blushed when she heard that. "Just like I want to enjoy time with my favorite guy."

Removing the remainder of Atem's clothing the couple began their night long love making.

* * *

"DUKE!" Kamala yelled before they both collapsed on the bed.

"How was it Kamala?" Duke asked while breathing heavily from love making.

"It wasn't all that amazing compared to some of the others." She informed him.

"That was harsh Kama you just damaged my pride." Duke said pitifully.

"Whatever you giant butt now here is the plan." Kamala said.


	5. The Attack

Atem entered the kitchen to see Tea washing the last of the plates. She had on a blue mini skirt with a white strapless shirt that had to zipped up from the back. On her feet was a black ankle high heel boot.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Not yet." She put away the last of the dishes. "I need to get my jacket first plus I am not in a rush since the couple that I had today pushed back the time to ten and it's only seven."

"That means I don't have to rush either. The museum is opening late today since Isis is having a meeting with the investors." Atem said. "I was going to drop you at the church and watch you work your magic for a while before going to work."

Tea turned around to face him. She looked to see Atem in a black pants and a white shirt with the Egyptian pyramids on it.

"We can watch TV in the meantime." Tea suggested.

"Sure." He agreed. "If I had known we were leaving later than usual we could have done our favourite work out activate. "

"We can make up for it tonight." She said.

"Tea, there is something I want to tell you." Atem said. "I have something special planned for us tonight."

"Okay. I have a surprise for you tonight also and I know it's something you will like."

* * *

After Tea finished working Duke came by the church to have a talk with him.

Duke stopped the car at the pier.

"Duke, why are we at the pier?"

"Because I want to ask this at the most romantic place I could think of." He replied.

"The pier is the most romantic place you could think of?" Tea asked it a harsh tone.

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay then. There is something I want to tell you."

"Wait let me go first. Marry Me?" Duke said without any emotion.

"Marry You?" Tea said in surprise.

"Yes! Marry me." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Duke but I can't marry you because my heart belongs to another."

"No one turns down the Duke you bitch. I knew you were in love with that bastard Atem and you played me like a dog on a leash. Now since I can't have you no one else can." Duke yelled. Tea ran out of the car only to be stopped by four armed men wearing a black suit surrounding her when she heard Duke yelled "Guards." One knocked her unconscious then carried her over to the warehouse near the pier.

* * *

"You did an excellent job translating all those documents today Atem." Isis, a tan skin woman with long black hair wearing a long cream colour dress reaching the floor said as they walked out of the building.

"Thanks Isis. I better hurry up and pick up Tea." Atem said sweetly as he thought about what he was going to tell her and hoped that she feels the same way.

"You two make such a lovely couple." Isis said calmly.

Atem blushed before saying, "We are not a couple. Not yet anyway." Atem said.

"Atem everyone at work knows you love her. We even have a pool to see when you two get married." Isis said while smiling.

"Seriously are my feelings that obvious? He asked softly.

"Yes you twit! Now hurry up and tell her how you feel soon or I will lose the bet. "

Atem fell anime style before saying, "How much is the pool?"

"Its $500. Everyone thinks that you two will get married before you reach 25 and I bet you will by the time you reach 22."

Atem chuckled as he got into his car and was about to drive off when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Aw!"

"Is something wrong Atem?" Isis asked, considered.

"Something is wrong with Tea I know it," Before Isis could ask a question Atem took out his phone and call her. "Damn went to voicemail. How am I going to find her?" Atem roared

"Atem darling! Your love has arrived." Kamala yelled as she ran towards the car.

"Kamala, I told you that we are through this morning." Atem yelled.

"Thought you were joking. Why? It's that Tea isn't it? She has always come between us, that bitch. Now she well never come between us again Atem bear."

When Kamala said that Atem knew she had something to Tea and quickly jumped out of the car and pinned her to the wall with a murderous look and said "Where is my Tea?"

"What makes you think I know where she is?" Kamala asked nervously.

"Because you said she will never come between us every again now tell me where she is and if I find out you have harm her in any way I swear you will regret the day you ever met me." Atem yelled.

Kamala saw the murderous look in his eyes and said, "She's at the pier with Duke in the first warehouse but you will never reach there in time because the place will have already exploded.

Atem quickly release her and rushed to his car speeding out of the parking lot and towards the pier thinking "My love please be alive by the time I get there. I can't image what I would do if your not in my life."


	6. Feelings

_'I can't believe it that…that bastard dump me over a street peasant.' _Kamala thought as she was about to dash for her limo.

"Hold on you skinny twig. Where do you think you're going?" Isis stated

"Where do you think you old broad? To my car." Kamala braked.

"Oh no you're not. You're going to jail where your kind belongs." Isis said as she grabbed Kamala from behind holding her arms with one hand while the other backed out her phone and called the police. "The police will be here any minute now and you going to jail. Isis said as she place the phone back into her pocket.

"No I'm not you, you bitch." Kamala said as she kicked Isis on her leg then elbow her stomach as she loosens the grip on Kamala's hands and then ran off towards her car leaving Isis kneeing on the floor in pain.

"Duke! Atem is on his way. You better hurry up with the bomb and get out of there before any one's sees you." Kamala ordered.

"Got it!" Duke stated before hanging it up. "Well little Tea this is where I leave you. Since I can't have you no one else will. This is what happens when mess with the rich." He said while laughing manically.

"And the stupid!" Tea said while trying to loosen the ropes around her arms.

"Those are sweet words for a final good bye Tea." He said before slapping her across the face. "Men lets go." Duke ordered his guards.

As they left the warehouse Duke set the timer to go off in five minutes before creeping to a safe enough distance to wait for Kamala.

"Finally I'm free." Tea said before the building exploded.

Just as Atem stop the car and saw the warehouse exploded he dashed away his fears and ran into the building thinking of his only love.

"Tea, Tea where are you?" Atem yelled as he began to cough from the amount of smoke he's inhaling.

After a few seconds he saw Tea lying on the ground and quickly picked her up bridal style before escaping. He then placed her in the car and thought "My love, please hold on your family needs you, your friends need you, I need you or else I don't think I will… no I know I will not be able to live without you." Then sped off towards the nearest hospital at a fast speed not realizing that two people were watching them from a distance.

"You know he will be after us now right with a motive to kill on sight." Duke said as he entered Kamala's car.

"Don't worry about that I have another plan." Kamala said calmly before driving off into the horizon.

**Next morning**

Tea opened her eyes with a huge headache and felt a stare so she turned around to see Atem with a tried expression and puffy red eyes while holding her hand.

"Atem, what happen?" Tea asked

"You were in an explosion last night and I rescued you and took you to the hospital." Atem replied with a tired but happy voice.

"Thanks Atem and what-."

"Happen to Duke? I don't know. I didn't see him when I arrived." Atem said finishing her sentence. "Tea I thought I lost forever you when I saw that explosion." Atem said sadly.

"I thought I was gone too when Duke's guards knocked me out."

_'I have to tell her how I feel or I might lose her again.' _Atem thought sadly.

_'I almost died and this only tells me one thing. I have to tell Atem how I feel or I might lose him.'_ Tea thought. _'I also going to tell him about the baby.'_

"Tea," was all Atem could say before a doctor came and asked.

"So how are we feeling today Ms. Gardner?"

"Fine I just have a little headache and parts of my body feel sores."

"That's good. Now I will be right back with your charts, I just need to finish with another patient." Dr. Tenaska said before he walked towards the door but stopped and said. "Ms. Gardner you're lucky to have a boyfriend as kind and loving as him. I can see that you two share. A love like that only comes once in a lifetime." He smiled at them before leaving the room with a blushing Atem and Tea behind.

"Atem..."

"Tea..." They both said at the same time.

"You can go first." Tea suggested

"When I saw that building set ablaze I thought I was about to lose my best friend, my heart, soul and I thought I would have never gotten the change to tell you that I love you." Atem said while still holding her hand and closed his eyes to await her answer.

"You love me." Tea said happily "That's wonderful because I love you too since the first time I saw you."

Fireworks set off in his heart went he heard Tea returned the same feelings.

"Tea…" He was overjoyed by the admission.

"The reason I didn't say anything is because I didn't want to scare you away with my feeling and lose you forever."

"You will never lose me Tea. I have loved you since we first time we met and every girl I go out with I would always compare them to you but none of them could ever measure up to you." He told her. "You know, you are the only person I have ever made love to? That form of love I wanted to do with the girl I love the most."

Tea smiled. "I know, just like you know you're the only person I have ever made love to. I couldn't picture much less allow another guy to touch me the way you have touched me."

"I know." Atem responded. Between the amount of times we made love and work, I figured Duke didn't get the chance to touch you plus we trust each other enough to tell the other anything."

"You know it.

"Yeah."

Tea said "Atem kiss me."

"As you wish my love." Atem said before lending in for a kiss. It was so addicting, so curving as Atem licked the bottom of her lips asking for entrance into her mouth which she gladly did and both moan as their tongues met dancing wildly into each other's mouth and both after several minutes they both parted both blushing and breathless from the kiss.

Tea smiled before bringing Atem in for another kiss and said when parting "I love you Atem Mutou more than my own life."

"I love you too Tea and whatever Kamala, Duke or anyone else has planed I will always protect you."

"Atem, there is something else." She said. "You know when I wasn't feeling well for a few weeks now right?"

"Yeah, you have been in the bathroom a lot and have an upset stomach." He responded.

"And we never use a condom or any other form of birth control." Tea continued.

"Yes, we agreed not to use any birth control." Atem said. "Honestly, I agreed because I wanted to have children with you one day and I trusted you enough to not use any."

"And I agreed for the same reason." She admitted. "I trust you and wanted to have your children."

"Then it's a good thing we love each other and knew the side effects of not using a birth control."

"Well this morning during my break I had made a pit stop over to at this hospital with the same doctor I have now and found out that I am a month pregnant. So we got our wish."

"I am going to be a father." He smiled. "Wait what if something happened to the baby because of the blast."

"Don't worry Mr. Mutou, the fetus is fine." Tea's doctor came back into the room. "I was Tea's doctor when she came in this morning so I knew what drugs to give her that wouldn't hurt the fetus."

"That's good to hear." Atem said. Both were relieved by the news.

"Now Tea, after looking over your charts I can say are fine apart from the bruises but I want to keep you a little longer to make sure you and the baby is alright." The doctor said.

"Alright." She agreed.


	7. A Boom

"It's been 2 days since the explosion and Atem stayed by Tea's side expect for when she ordered him to go home and sleep, get something to eat and bathed. Kamala and Duke pictures where flashed on the 7 o clock news every day in hopes someone would report them.

"Here are your clothes." Atem said while handing them over to her.

"I am going to take a shower and change." Tea said

"How about I join you in there?" Atem asked playfully while kissing her neck.

"I'm not sure Atem. I don't think the nurse will allow this?" She said while moaning.

"I'm your boyfriend and besides I need the practice for my future wife." Atem replied as he hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Is that a purposely I hear." Tea hugged his neck. "Besides the amount of time we have made love in bathroom and bathed each other I believe we have a lot of practice."

"Not yet but very soon." He said as they head towards the bathroom. "Besides we can never get enough practice."

"Mr. Mutou get back here." A nurse with bleach blonde hair, red eyes and pale skin said just before they entered the room.

"But I wanted to."

"But nothing I need you to sign these release forms and the doctor needs to have a word with you."

"There will be other times to do this." Tea said before kissing him.

"Fine!" Atem pouted before kissing her once again and existed the room with the nurse.

* * *

After 20 minutes Tea got dress and walked towards the front deck to see Atem talking to the doctor while holding a bottle of pills in his hands.

"Hello Ms. Gardner I was telling your boyfriend that you will have to rest for a couple of days and rest.

"Thanks Doctor." Tea said before she and Atem went into the car and headed home.

* * *

Seeing him stop in front of a beach, she looked to her boyfriend.

"Do you trust me?" Atem asked as he and Tea got out of the car.

"With my life." Tea replied immediately.

"Then close your eyes."

Tea did as she was told and soon after they started to walk

"Where are we going?" Tea asked.

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise." Atem smiled. After a few moments they stopped and Atem said softly "Open your eyes."

Tea opened her eyes to reveal a table for 2 with a white table cloth, a vase of red and white roses, two white candles place on the sandy white beach and aquamarine colored ocean which was gently sweeping the sands sparking from the moonlight above

"It beautiful how did you find this place?"

"Three weeks ago. I was on my way to work when my car got a flat tire and while fixing it I stumble upon this place." Atem paused before saying "I'm glad you like it." Then he brought her in for a sweet passionate kiss. As they pulled apart Atem saw Tea flushed face and laughed before saying, "You look so cute when you blush."

Tea pouted playfully before they headed towards the table to start their date.

* * *

"That was the best date I have ever been on." Tea said as they entered the house.

"I am glad you enjoyed it my queen." Atem closed the door.

"Your queen?" Tea whispered as a blush appeared.

"Tea, you are my queen, my love, my best friend, the keeper of my heart and most importantly my soul mate and I can't image my life without you in it. Atem said with a passion in his voice.

Tea blushed even deeper before saying "That's the sweetness thing I have ever heard and I feel the same way about you as well."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, the pair locked lips for a heated kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Atem unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to a corner.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" He removed her underwear.

Tea blushed. "Because of you, I do and you know how handsome and sexy you are."

Taking off his clothes, they made love the first place they lost their innocence to each other.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Duke asked as Kamala stopped the car.

"Positive. Have I ever let you down before?" Kamala said confidently.

"Only in bed and the first plan you had to execute Tea."

"Speak for yourself 'Mr. can't breed'. Your 30 and can't impregnate a woman as yet."

"You witch!" was all Duke could say before Kamala kissed him

As soon as it started it ended as she pulled away and said "Lets hurry up and do this. The quicker we get rid of them the better that way there will be no witness."

'Whatever!" Duke said as they got out of the car.

_'Tea and Atem hope you enjoy your last night on earth.' _Kamala thought


	8. The Attack part 1

"Bye Atem." Tea said before she was about to exist the car but where stopped by two hands drawing her back she turn around only to feel Atem's lips onto hers. After a few moments they parted and Tea said while breathless from the kiss "I love you."

"I love you too, my queen." Atem said "And I have something special plan for us tonight."

"Yes my pharaoh." Tea teased before kissing him again. "Every time we kiss it feels like the first time."

"I know my Tea I feel the same way." Atem said as he rubbed her cheek.

"What time are you planning on picking me up?"

"About 5:30. Sounds good to you?'

"Yeah." Tea said before getting out of the car and walked towards her work place.

_'My love I hope you say yes to what I have to ask you?' _Atem thought before driving to the museum.

_'Atem is the greatest boyfriend ever and the best thing is_ _that he loves me and me only.' _Tea thought as she walked towards the building failing to see two men behind her.

"You coming with us little missy!" One said before knocking her out cold.

* * *

"Atem I need you to translate these documents and give them back to me by the end of the day." Isis said as he walk into her office.

"No problem Isis." He replied while smiling at the thoughts of him and Tea.

"Hello Earth to Atem are you hearing me." Isis yelled.

"I am sorry Isis. I was just thinking about something."

"Tea, no doubt." Isis grinned "When are you planning to ask her?"

"Tonight and I hope she says yes."

"I am sure she will. She loves you just as much as you do her." Isis told him.

"Thanks Isis I needed that." Atem said before existing the room.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Hello Atem speaking."

"Hello Atem? This Makita Tea's boss I was wondering if she is sick or something because she didn't come into work today and I can't reach her cell phone."

"That's impossible I dropped her off this morning and watched her walk into the office." Atem said worriedly.

"Well I haven't seen her and she has three weddings to finish planning before Thursday."

"Makita, I will call you back." Atem said before hanging up the phone and dash towards the car.

"Atem, where are you going?" Isis asked as he ran past her.

"I have to find Tea." He stated before disappearing. As he started his car and drove out of the museum parking lot he called Tea's phone. "Damn straight to voicemail Tea where are you?" Atem thought as he tried to think of all her favorite places oblivious to the fact that a car was following him slowly behind.

* * *

"I check the book store, mall, coffee shop and the only other place is the beach." Atem said as he started the car.

"He drove off not seeing Kamala and Duke hiding from a distance."

"Duke it's time now press the button." Kamala ordered.

"Your wish is my command." He grinned before pressing it.

"Tea, where are you? I hope that your alright Tonight I was going to ask you something that could change our lives. I can't image my life without you in it. I love you. You're my heart, the other half of my soul and I know I will die if I can't find you."

**Bam**

The car exploded

"ATEM!" Tea yelled as she felt a sharp pain from a chest.

"Quiet woman or do you want us to gag you." A man with short orange hair and pale skin said

"You're already doing that but I would like to be blindfolded." Tea yelled.

"You're very fresh." Said a man with blond hair and wearing a black suit.

"No sir that would be impossible I have been spending the last hour trying to get out these ropes when I should be hopping away. So I would be anything but fresh."

"You're asking for a death wish."

"I might as well if I can't see Atem ever again my life means nothing if I am stuck here." Tea cried.

"You really love him don't you?" The first man asked

"With my heart and soul."

"My, My, My, sugar you have a lot of mouth for someone who's going to die." A voice came from behind.

"Your back Mistress Kamala and Master Duke." The orange hair guard said.

"Yes, now leave us." Kamala ordered.

As they left Kamala went over to Tea and slapped her across the face.

"You witch all you had to do was stay away from Atem and marry Duke now prepare to die." Kamala stated before taking out her handgun.

"I will never see Atem again." Tea said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry you will join him soon in the Afterlife." Duke stated.

"What?"

"We killed him and now we are going to kill you. Say your last prayers and die you bitch." Kamala yelled as she load the gun and prepare to shoot.

"Aww!" Some one yelled from outside distracting Kamala and Duke from their target.

"Duke go see who's that outside while I dispose of the witness.

"Sir yes sir." Duke said playfully as he did the military pose.

"You clown." Kamala braked.

Duke walked outside only to be surrounded by a fleet of men with guns in their hands.

"Duke Devlin you are under arrest for 2 counts of kidnapping and 3 counts of attempted murder." A man yelled

"Said who?" Duke said nervously as he held his hand in the air.

"Says me you little worm." A dark voice came from behind him.

Duke turned around to see a familiar face and said "But…But how could you still be alive?" I saw the …the thing …the boom and you where still inside it."

"I heard a ticking sound and I knew something was wrong so I jumped out of the car before it exploded and rolled into an alley way. Then as I manage to regain my strength I saw you and Kamala driving past me and headed towards the pier. So I called the police then I ran as fast as possible over here. Now tell me where is my Tea?"

"She is inside that warehouse." He said while pointing towards the building. "But when you reach her she will be died."

He ran quickly inside the warehouse to see Kamala standing over Tea's body ready to shoot.

"Get away from her." He yelled as he ran towards her

Both girls looked up to see Atem running towards them.


	9. The Attack part 2

Kamala turned her gun towards Atem and shot him. Atem quickly shifted causing it to only pierce a part of his shoulder then quickly attacked her, removing the gun from her hand knocked to the ground leaving her out cold. Then he quickly went to untie Tea while asking "My love are you alright? Did she hurt you? Because if she did I will kill her"

"Relax Atem. I am fine but I should be the one asking if your okay. The bullet is still in your shoulder and there are starches all over your body and your clothes are all thorn. What happen?"

"Not now my queen. First we need to get you to a hospital." Atem said in a worried tone.

"I missed you Atem." Tea cried.

"So did I, my love." He replied.

"How sweet with a lovely couple." Kamala said from behind them. They turned to see Kamala standing with the gun pointing towards them. "Now you two can spend the rest of eternity in the afterlife" before firing the gun towards Tea.

Atem quickly came in front of Tea to take the bullet but Kamala fired another round.

One bullet hit Atem on the shoulder while another hit Tea on the right tight.

Kamala then lifted her gun towards Tea again and was prepared to fire it again only to feel a cold piece of iron on her neck.

"Shot her and I shot you. Now put down the gun." An officer said.

Kamala dropped the gun and held her hands in the hair.

He quickly handcuffs her before saying to Atem. "Quickly carry her in one of the squad cars. Someone will drive you to the hospital."

Without thinking Atem picked her up bridal style and went outside where a cop offered to carry them to the hospital

_'I can't lose her or the baby. I need her, I love her, I can't live without her.'_Atem thought as the car speed towards the hospital.

The cop looked thought his mirror and saw the love Atem had for the young lady.

"You and your wife make a lovely couple. How long have you been married?" The police man tried to make conversation.

"We aren't married as yet but I am planning on asking her really soon. I even have the ring to ask her."

"That good. I rarely see young person's as in love like you and the beautiful girl in your arms." He told her.


	10. I love you

"Mr. Mutou how about you go home and get some sleep." Doctor Yakima, a blue hair and red eyed woman said.

"Atem, listen to her." Tea told him.

It's been seven days since the shooting at the pier the doctors manage to remove the bullets from his shoulder and Tea's tight. Atem managed to recover and was released within five days. Tea in the mean time recovered quicker than her boyfriend but had to stay in the hospital a little longer to do some check up on the fetus.

During that time Duke and Kamala where sentence to 25 years in prison.

"I am staying till you're released." He replied.

The doctor sighed. She had come to know how stubborn he is when it comes to the people he loves and gave up. "Fine and if you must know Tea will be released very soon."

"How soon is soon?" Tea asked.

"Tonight maybe early tomorrow. All the things you have been through it could have really affected the baby so we have to make sure that everything is on the up and up."

"Understood doctor." Tea said.

The doctor took her leave of the room. "At least you will out of here soon."

"Yeah, at least you got your sick leave so you wouldn't be fired from your job for spending your time here." She said.

"Isis only gave me five days sick leave so technically I am supposed to be at work right now. She came yesterday and was told of my release from the hospital." Atem informed her.

"So what are you here? Sweetie, unlike my career where I don't have to really be there, your own involves you been in the office."

"Not to worry. I have it covered. Isis clocks in and out for me and sends someone to give me any work that needs to be done."

"That's sweet of her." Tea replied.

"Remember that Isis is one of our main supporters of our relationship. She and the other members of staff have a pool as to what age we will get married." He told her.

"Let me guess, she said we will get married in our twenty's."

"Twenty two and the others said twenty five." Atem said.

"Nice." Tea smiled. "You hear that baby?" She rubbed her stomach. "There is a pool on your mommy and daddy."

"The doctors said in another month time we will find out the gender of the baby." Atem said.

"If it's a girl, I feel like she is going to be a daddy's girl and it's a boy he won't have a favourite." Tea said what she felt.

"Don't care about the gender just as long as he or she is healthy and everything is where it's supposed to be."

Tea nodded in agreement. "Since you're staying for the night how about you go bathed then maybe you can follow me to buy some food outside. The hospital food gets worst with each passing day."

"Sure, let's go my sweet." He held her hand, gently. "You and I have been bathing buddies for nearly two months now and not planning on stopping it any time soon."

"Neither am I." Tea got up from the bed.

The brunette has surprisingly not gained any weight since the start of her pregnancy.

Hugging her waist, he said. "Next time we will try to be quite with our activities. Some of the patients had overheard our activities this morning when we were making love in the room."

"Yeah, we will have to be. Some of the women on the ward gave me the stink eyes. The nurses had to tell me that they are jealous that I have the King of Games as a boyfriend." She told him.

"Hope none of them turn out to be like Kamala." Atem said.

"Don't think any of them are that crazy." Tea said as they took out their clothes and walk to the bathroom.

* * *

"Ms. Gardner you and the baby are fine and can leave now." The same doctor from earlier said. "Remember to take your vitamins and next month for an ultra sound. Want to make sure everything goes smoothly during the pregnancy.

"Yes doctor." Tea replied. "Atem made sure to get enough of the vitamins to last till the nine months are over."

"That's good to hear." The doctor smiled.

Existing the room, Tea got ready. He had left earlier to go sign up some stuff for her.

* * *

As Tea changed into the clothes Atem brought over for her she head out into the waiting area to see Atem seating down wearing a dark blue jeans, black shirt and a dark blue jacket holding a small box in his hand.

"Atem," Tea said bringing him out of his thoughts. "I am ready to go."

"Okay let me just call a Taxi first" Atem replied.

"Taxi what happened to your car?"

"Kamala and Duke placed a bomb on it and it exploded"

"Say what now? Why didn't you tell me? Are you alright? Do you have any broken bones?" Tea asked in a rush.

"Slow down I manage to jump out of the car before it exploded. It's only a few buries."

"If you say so." Tea said in disbelieve

_'Ask her now.'_ A voice in Atem's head said.

_'No, not now. I want to do it someplace romantic.'_ Atem thought.

_'Who cares about romantic she's marring you not the place.'_

"Atem, are you okay?" Tea asked

"Yes I am but I have something to ask you." Atem said seriously. Tea turned around to see Atem on one knee with box still in his hand. "I know this isn't the most romantic place but I have to ask you Tea Anzu Gardner would you do me the honour of been my wife?" Atem said opening the box to reveal a gold ring with 3 diamonds.

Tea began to cry before saying, "Yes! Atem I would love to marry you." Atem placed the ring on your finger before getting up and kissing her passionately on the lips. "You have made me the happiest person right now." Tea said.

"I love you Tea." Atem said while whipping her tears away.

"I love you too, Atem." Tea said.


	11. Finally

"Are you nervous?" Mr. Gardner asked

"No, I am happy and excited." Tea replied. "I know Atem is the one I am going to spend the rest of my life with."

Tea is now two months pregnant and two weeks pregnant and once their parents heard about the engagement they paid for everything even though the couple had told them, they would pay for it.

The pregnancy didn't show that much but she was gaining weight by the month.

The doors began to open up. Mino, Serenity and Rebecca began walking down the aisle wearing a strapless pink gown escorted by Joey, Tristan and Yugi who were wearing black tuxes.

As the bridesmaids and groomsmen reached platform the music changed to a soft melody and everyone rose from their seats and turned towards the door to see Tea wearing a strapless white dress and a necklace that Atem gave her for her birthday and carrying red and white roses. As Tea lookrf toward Atem both had a smile on their faces.

"Dearly beloved we are here to FINALLY join together Atem Mutou and Tea Gardner as husband and wife. Now the couple has written their own vows and would like to share them with each other." The pastor said.

"Tea, we have been through so many adventures together over the past couple of years and over that time you have become my best friend and now soon to be my wife. When I first saw you I knew you where the one for me and no matter where I go or what I was doing I couldn't get you out of my mind. You are my rock, heart, best friend and soul mate. I love you my beautiful Tea, more than anything else in the world or galaxy." Atem said with love in his eyes.

Tea began to cry after hearing the beautiful vow Atem said. Atem whipped the tears away from her eyes before she spoke.

"Atem I love you more than my own life. Over the years you have always been there beside me supporting and cheering me on every step of the way. You are my light, my best friend, my everything and I can't image my life without you in it. Over time we have become connected spiritual and now as husband and wife in front of our family and friends."

Atem was taken aback by Tea's vows and almost cried.

"Before I move on does anyone object to this union?" The pastor asked. The room became quiet for a moment before the pastor said "Do you Atem take Tea to be your wife in sickness and in health, for better for worst and for richer and poorer for as long as you shall live?"

"I do!" Atem said happily.

"Do you Tea take this man to be your husband in sickness and in health, for better for worst and for richer and poorer for as long as you shall live?"

"I do." Tea replied without hesitation.

"Now for the rings." The pastor said Yugi and Rebecca handed the rings to Tea and Atem.

"Repeat after me Atem, with this ring I thee wed."

Atem repeated "With this ring, I thee wed." before putting it on her finger.

"Now you Tea."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"You with the power invested in me and God I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Atem quickly kiss Tea passionately on the lips. Tea reacted quickly and returned the kiss with even more passion.

* * *

"I hope you're not too tried for me?" Atem asked as he gently down her on the hotel bed.

"Never for you my love"

"Good." Atem said as he started to remove her gown.

Soon after both stripped of their clothing Atem lined up and prepare to go inside her while whispering in her ear. "I am going to rock your world."

"You mean the both of us will rock the other's world." Tea kissed his lips.

With a primitive roar mixed with Tea's scream Atem shoot his seed into her womb.

They both collapsed on the bed before Atem covered them with the sheet.

"I love you Mrs. Mutou." Atem said as he wrapped his arms around Tea's bare waist

"I love you too Mr. Mutou." Tea said happily. "I can't believe it after all these years I am finally married to the man I love."

"Believe it my love we are finally together and I promise that nothing or no one will tear us apart." Atem said before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
